


Give Me a Second Chance

by thedorkyastra



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: It wasn’t all at once that they found them, wandering around Chorus, confused and well…Alive.It seemed that each time someone new was found the drama factor increased more than anyone wanted, and it was quickly learned that these newcomers weren’t wanted. The Five Survivors had learned how to get on without the formerly dead. Dynamics began to change and the whole fate of Chorus and everyone associated got drastically off road. It was obvious to everyone that this wasn’t supposed to happen.Now there’s a new story to tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this series about two years ago now but I thought it would be a shame for it to just sit in my folder gathering dust. There are a few more finished chapters that'll I post so I hope you enjoy what I have! If I were to start this again it would be pretty different, but hey who knows what will happen! (I def don't think this fic can speak for the quality of my writing but eh.)
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t all at once that they found them, wandering around Chorus, confused and well…

Alive. 

It seemed that each time someone new was found the drama factor increased more than anyone wanted, and it was quickly learned that these newcomers weren’t wanted. The Five Survivors had learned how to get on without the formerly dead. Dynamics began to change, and the whole fate of Chorus and everyone associated got drastically off the road. It was obvious to everyone that this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Now there’s a new story to tell. 

The first one they found had been the first to go, back in the days of the Project. There were reports of supplies going missing, and the blame fell on some privates originally. It was no big deal; it was rationed for one person that would only last a couple of days and a couple guns and ammo that wasn’t too valuable. It wasn’t until a couple of scouts got attacked that suspicion was raised. All their stuff was taken while they were left alive. This was strange. Naturally, Wash went into the forest to check out what happened. Since Hargrove and the Mercs didn’t need any of their equipment, it was safe to say that it wasn’t them.

It was unnaturally quiet as Wash made his way through to the location where the scouts were attacked, the only sound he could pick up was the crunch of the leaves. He heard some of the trees rustles and immediately took cover; god did he hate it when he couldn’t see the enemy. He saw brown armor drop down, and he immediately went out of cover and aimed his gun. Unlucky for him the armor phased out, and he was met with a bullet come straight towards him. He dodged and found cover again, avoiding a stream of bullets. 

Even though he barely got a good look at the armor, it looked familiar, but there was no way it could’ve of been hers. It was buried at the bottom of a dune on a whole different planet. 

“Shit, Wash is that you?” 

That voice.

“Wash. It's CT! Sorry for firing at you.” 

No, no it couldn’t be her. 

“You can come out now.”

She died.

“Fuck. Last time I saw you… Right.”

He heard her make her way around the tree he had taken cover in and saw her stop in front of him, but he couldn’t even move. 

“Wash, please talk to me.”

Something snapped back into place inside him, and he raised his gun at the mystery person. The look of hurt on her face was painfully obvious, but Wash had to shut himself off. He couldn't let his emotions get ahead of him.

"What the- it's me CT, I promise. Wash what's with you? When did you become trigger happy like South?" her joking tone was mixed with a hint of desperation. Images of South dying by his bullet forced themselves to the front, and his finger eased at the trigger. Whoever she was, he was done with killing former teammates. 

He thought for a moment before saying his first words to her, "Prove it."

She took off her helmet and looked him dead in the eyes, "In the early days of Freelancer we decided it would be a great idea to play pranks on people. This resulted in Carolina hammering us in training because we had videotaped her singing in the shower."

He had to hold back a chuckle at the memory; he hadn't expected her to choose that. He had to give her that, and the fact she looked precisely like Connie. Soft brown eyes that knew too many secrets suited for her years and kind yet tough face. Short dark brown hair shaved on one side.

"The night you finally gave in to the fact you liked Cal it was because the lot of us had gotten drunk and you two kissed. She doesn't remember a thing probably to this day because she was fucking hammered and no one else remembers it either." 

"The next night we put on our armor and hung out on top of the ship, you told me, and I called you an idiot. Then I spent the rest of the night, trying to convince you to ask her out. You never did." 

That... No one knew that.

"Connie?" 

Connecticut broke out into a huge smile and softly said, "Yeah?"

Wash put down his gun and took off his helmet.

"It's good to have you back."

…..

The walk back to the base hadn’t been filled with the conversation of old times, but it wasn’t awkward or painful. Connecticut followed a few steps behind Washington, and the two walked in a comfortable silence. Washington radioed in before they got into the base that he had found someone and that everyone should be prepared to see them. He requested that California, Carolina, and Alaska wait by the front for him and the “surprise person.” 

When they arrived, it was quiet at first, the shock of seeing the dead person alive and in the flesh caused that. But after the initial shock Cali welcomed her with a warm hug, she didn’t second guess that it was her. Alaska instinctively reached for his gun, but thanks to the work he had been doing with Cali he was able to gather himself to hug her. While Cali, of course, had cried no one mentioned some of the escaped tears from Carolina.

Cali and Carolina would be the warmest to CT when she arrived, the two ecstatic to have some family back with them. Alaska was standoffish at first, but there wasn’t much threatening about her, so that didn’t last long. While Kimball, Doyle, and the rest of the Chorus troops didn't mind the newcomer and in fact welcomed her and her help, the Reds and Blues didn't share quite the same sentiment.

They saw what her presence alone did to the rest of the former Freelancers, and while it was minimal, they didn't appreciate it. Along with their experience with that suit of armor in the past, they weren't precisely altogether friendly at first. 

The Reds were their distrusting selves at first, but they came around rather quickly. Sarge will never admit to it, but he did give her a talking to. Educating her on the rough experiences of Carolina and Wash in particular, and telling her that there would be a bullet through her head if she betrayed any of them. 

The Blues weren't distrusting, more of cautious. Caboose was suspicious of her at first in his Caboose way, but that wore off quick. Epsilon, of course, was just himself having no reason not to trust her, but was unsettled by Connecticut's effect on Carolina. It was Tucker who held a grudge, concerning CT's ex and her armor and whom he associated it with. But it didn't stop with that. While everyone was a bit displeased with a former freelancer coming around it seemed to piss Tucker off the most. 

"Aren’t any of you concerned with how the HELL she’s alive? When she’s been dead for over 13 years?!” This was one of the many concerns Tucker felt the need to voice when with his fellow SIM troopers, or to Wash and Carolina.

“Its confusing and suspicious, but we can’t complain about the extra help right now Tucker. Not when we are out-numbered and outgunned, having someone with CT’s skills will be a major help.” Carolina’s response to Tucker’s whining.   
Donut piped up from his decorating of someone’s armor, “Plus, I have survived worse! And so have most of us. So I don’t think it’s that weird compared to us, so how can we judge? I mean weirder things than the dead being alive have happened!”

Epsilon popped up next to Tucker, startling the teal soldier, “Like giving birth to fucking alien babies. When you're a dude.”

“Hey! Don’t diss the miracle of male alien childbirth!” 

Epsilon would have rolled his eyes if he had any but settled on giving Tucker a deadpan stare that earned a chuckle out of Carolina who was cleaning her guns and armor. Both Donut and Simmons snickered which earned them a couple of glares from Tucker. 

Wash jogged up to the crew, finishing his warm-up lap as he called it, and was assaulted by the ever questioning Tucker. “Wash, dude, you agree with me that it's weird that CT, who’s apparently been dead 13+ years, just shows up out of the fucking blue. On fucking Chorus of all places.” 

Wash looked towards Carolina who gave him this look to confirm that this conversation had been going on for a while and he sighed. “I do agree it's weird, and while I don’t completely trust the situation, she is CT. There’s no doubt about that. And we need the help so no complaints here.” 

Tucker let out an exaggerated groan while Epsilon appeared closer to Wash, “You never did tell us how she proved her identity to you.”

This earned an immediate light blush from Wash as a panicked look came over his face. 

“I-I don’t think it's necessary to explain that. She just brought up some old memories from Freelancer that she alone could only know.” Wash looked to the side trying to look for Carolina for help, but by the look on her face that was going to backfire.

Carolina with a mischievous smile got up and put a hand on her hip, “What memories would those be?”

“U-uh I have to get back to the Training grounds, the Privates will be waiting for me.” Wash turned to leave, but Tucker with a now piqued interest grabbed the blonde by the arm. 

“Come on Wash, spill it. Did you two have sex and she’s only one to tell about how big you are down there?” Tucker winked at Wash, and the blonde got even more flustered. 

Carolina chuckled and said in a teasing tone, “You wouldn’t have had to have sex with him to know the size, Tucker. Freelancer had mixed showers; you would have to simply go at a different time then you were supposed to.”

Tucker wiggled his brows at Carolina, “Wow Carolina, naughty girl.”

Carolina rolled her eyes and laughed. “More of like a forgetful Wash walking into the women’s shower time, buck naked.” 

Donut was now interested in what was going on and was making obscene gestures with his hands, while Simmons, on the other hand, was hiding behind his computer blushing. Wash’s face was a beet red as he muttered something about leaving and bolted away to probably take out what just happened to the poor unsuspecting Privates. Everyone (except Simmons) was laughing hard. 

As the laughter died down, Grif walked up munching on a glazed donut. “What’d I miss?”

They all looked at each other and busted up in laughter again.

“All of you are fucking insane.” 

…..

California went out of her way to spend as much time as possible with Connecticut, using most of her free time that she usually dedicated to Alaska or Donut to spend time with her instead. Connecticut welcomed the company, dare she say she missed the positive attitude that came with the psychologist.

They were by the shooting range today, CT had offered to help Cali with her aim. Although it quickly turned into California silently admiring CT’s marksmanship with various weapons. For Cali’s sake, CT avoided the knives. 

Although with Cali things never stayed quiet. 

“Soooooo…” Cali started, and CT smiled. “Can I ask a few questions?”

“As my friend or therapist?”

“Is there a difference at this point?”

They both chuckled a bit and CT gave Cali a yes to be questioned, or maybe interrogated was going to be the better word. 

“Well first off, how are you in settling in? I know things have been a little rough.” Cali knew as always despite the fact CT hadn’t said anything about the rough start. 

“It's better now; I’ve been trying to put myself out there more since I wasn’t the most social butterfly even back in Freelancer. Still haven’t made any friends yet, but for the most part, I think I’m in everyone’s good graces.” CT took an ax and threw it at a target aiming dead center.

Cali looked at the ax impressed and a bit in awe, she was easy to impress which often helped CT and many others boost their confidence in their skills. 

“That's great to hear! Okay so next question, how are things with Wash? I remember you two being close back in the Project, but things seem a little… tense?” Cali bit her lip hoping she had used the correct word. 

CT let out a long sigh, and through another ax at the next target, it was a little of that time, and she frowned at it. “I’ve been trying to talk to him but… He’s not same Wash… And I don’t even know what happened to him.”

Cali was frowning now, she looked to the side and tried to calm the thoughts racing through her head. Connecticut looked at her worried, “Cali, what happened to him?” 

The lavender haired woman turned towards the brunette and let out a long sigh.

“Cali, please. Everyone else avoids the subject. Well, Carolina avoids the subject.”

Cali looked at CT pained, “A lot of shit went down after you… passed… a lot of which I blame myself for, but that is a different story for some other time. Wash… Wash was given an AI fragment, Epsilon actually, but the Epsilon at the time… Killed himself in Wash’s head.”

It was too quiet for either of their likings, “I transferred soon after that… I only saw Wash again after I arrived at Chorus, hilariously enough hired to work against him and Carolina. Well first for another job… But I’m getting off track.” Cali smiled sadly, “As I usually do… Anyway, in between now and then I can’t tell you much, those are questions for the Reds, Blues, and some people who aren’t here anymore.” 

CT looked down trying to sort things in her head, “And then everyone else… What happened to them?”

Cali sighed and looked off into the distance, “I can’t offer you much, even though I did keep tabs on mostly everyone there’s only so much I know. But aside from Hawaii, everyone you see here is the only ones left alive. I like to call us The Five Survivors, don’t tell anyone that though.”

“To my knowledge the next to… pass was York. No one is sure what happened to him. After that was North, who was killed by The Meta, Maine who had been taken over by Sigma. Florida died because of allergies of some sort, anaphylactic shock. Wyoming… I have no idea. Same goes for Tex… Those two never got explained to me.”

“You never thought to ask?” Despite the seriousness of the conversation, CT couldn’t help but be amused at Cali for this. She knew that the reason the Cali didn’t ask wasn’t out of not caring, but simply forgetting to ask for something not automatically given. She probably in the past thought it wasn’t appropriate to ask and then just kinda forgot to ask later on. 

Cali put her face in her hands and groaned, “I am such a fucking asshole.”

“Anyways… South I learned, later on, was shot by… Wash… Not a story I know the details of yet.” Cali looked to see CT’s reaction, as she expected sadly enough. The look on CT’s face was hurt and confused, made sense since she told her that her best friend killed her other close friend. “And Maine died the most recently; I’d rather not talk about that too much though. Sadly enough there was a point in time where I was lead to believe that Carolina and Wash were also dead. And didn’t know if Alaska and Hawaii had made it either...”

“Wait you thought everyone was…?”

Cali had this faraway look on her face, and CT couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only had the majority of her friends died along with the man she loved, but they had all suffered so severely. No wonder Alaska and Wash weren’t trusting like they used to be. And Cali… She hadn’t even been a Freelancer really, and she still got fucked over by the Project.

When CT heard a little sniffle, her heart broke a little, “H-hey aren’t I supposed to be asking you the questions?” The smile on Cali’s face wasn’t anything like the one she used to wear. It was a bit forced and sad, someone who used to be a positive pillar of Project Freelancer was...

Broken.

They were all, broken. 

They were no longer the people that Connie had known all those years ago. 

“Hey, Cali?” 

The lavender haired girl looked up; she was trying to hold back tears.

“Do you think you and everyone else could… Give me a second chance?”

…..

Alaska sighed as he looked in the mirror, trying to build up a resolve to have a real conversation with Connecticut. It wasn’t necessarily that he was scared of her, or didn’t trust her, it was more he was afraid that Alex wouldn’t trust her and… 

No. No. 

“You’ve made so much great progress with Cali; you can do this. You’re just going to have a conversation with a good, trusted, old friend. You asked Cali to set it up, so no one has armor, no one has weapons. All you will have is yourselves, Cali will be nearby. No biggie!” Alaska forced a huge grin to himself before deflating with a deep sigh. 

Speaking of sighs, Psi popped up next to him chipper as always. 

“It's going to okay! I believe in you!”

Alaska smiled for real this time at his AI, “Thanks, Psi.”

A knock at his door made Alaska jump and Psi disappear, and he rushed to the door. He cursed at his lack of ability to press the right code to open the door due to his nervousness. When he finally did, he was met with CT, looking around idly.

“I like your door decorations; the rainbow sticker was a nice touch.” CT gave him a friendly smile and Alaska felt his nerves lax considerably. 

“Thank you! Would you like to come in?” Alaska stepped to the side and let CT in and pressed a button to close the door behind her. His room wasn’t the most decorated on base, but it had more of personal touch to it than others. CT stood in the middle silently taking in the room, cleaned up for her visit of course.

His room, one would notice, was on the lowest level on the base that had a residential area. Everything looked very round compared to other rooms that might have sharp metal corners. All things that may have been sharp had been sanded to be dull and round, of course not many noticed that. The bedding had been color-coded to his armor, and there was a bed stand with a few pictures on it. There was one, a Polaroid, of him and Cali back in Project Freelancer. She remembered that day; no one was safe from the Polaroid.

There was a desk by the window, had a pretty view of the outdoors, and the desk was covered in two things: stickers and papers. There was a stack of note books in the corner, a lamp in the other corner, a cup full of used pens and pencils, and papers scattered all over the desk. Stickers of various kinds covered the entire desk, and CT had to giggle at that, she was happy that not everything had changed.

Aside from a desk chair, the room didn’t have any other furniture, very much like a soldier’s room.

“You have a nice place!” CT turned to Alaska and smiled at him.

Alaska beamed back, “Thanks, it's not much, but it's what I have.”

CT’s visit wasn’t super long; they made casual conversation catching up on a few things, avoiding sticky topics for now and joked around. It was nice and simple. Just what Alaska needed to restart this friendship. The lunch bell rang, and the two of them walked to lunch together, Cali following behind beaming.

When accounting the Return of the Freelancers, many would look back at this as the easiest part of the whole ordeal. The arrival of Connecticut was just the first stepping stone into an overflowing river of chaos. No one knew at this point that more freelancers would be arriving from god knows where, and no one knew what trouble they would stir.

But for right now, things were good, and they were still happy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a regular day when the radio buzzed with an incoming transmission, Simmons was doing his usual shenanigans on the computer while Grif ate snacks he had found and probably stolen. Donut was pretending like he understood what Lopez was saying as he had a “conversation” with the robot working on one of the cars with Alaska. Tucker was debating whether or not to make a move on CT, and debating with Epsilon whether or not she was straight. His argument being that no woman with that haircut would be straight. Caboose was busy decorating Freckles with the stickers Alaska got him while Carolina and CT discussed guns. 

Wash was training the Privates again, this time Cali had come down from her office to join them. Something about studying what their training did for them psychologically. Sarge was nearby at the shooting range testing some of his new beauties.

“Damn radio is jammed again, hey Alaska could you take a look at this?” Simmons called for the man as he knocked the radio a little bit. 

“Sure thing!” Alaska rolled out from underneath a Warthog, some how Palomo had broken more than just the clutch when getting driving lessons. He messed with radio for a little while until the fuzziness cleared and the voice was coming through the speaker was clear. 

“Is anyone out there? I’m stranded out here with no food or supplies. Please send help.” 

That voice.

Carolina stopped talking entirely once that voice came through the radio, her eyes were wide and mouth agape. It took Alaska and CT a minute too long to realize who it was because Carolina already had her helmet on and was racing out of the base. 

“Epsilon I need coordinates to where the transmission is coming from now.” Carolina’s tone was forceful yet somehow desperate, nothing like Epsilon had grown used to as of late. He stopped time to give himself a second to start processing the coordinates and analyze Carolina’s current state of mind; Theta popped up reporting the sudden jump in pulse rate. Delta recommended stopping Carolina from acting out irrationally, pointing out it could be a trap. 

His second was over, and they were racing again.

“Carolina would you stop for a second and think about this; it could be a trap.” Epsilon was desperate in his tone; he needed her to calm down.

“Then I’ll beat the assholes who are trying to fuck with us. Give me the coordinates, Epsilon.” The way she bitterly said his name as they raced through the forest of Chorus struck a sensitive spot in the AI he wasn’t aware he had. Without anymore conversation he uploaded the coordinates to her visor and Carolina made a hard turn in order to speed to where the transmission was coming from.  
Epsilon escaped to a corner of Carolina’s mind to bring himself back together, when a memory came up. It wasn’t anything complex, just the memory of a simple lighter, he knew its importance though. Memories then began to play in Carolina’s mind like a movie, from when York and her first met to the last time she heard his voice. The video entry that Epsilon had played for her in order to gain her trust.

Epsilon hadn’t been paying attention to what Carolina was doing and was surprised when there was a sudden stop in everything it seemed. For a brief moment it felt like every part of Carolina had stopped completely stopped and Epsilon looked to see the cause.

Sitting beside a shitty transmitter was a man in an exact replica of York’s armor, he hadn’t noticed them yet as the radio being fiddled with was making a ton of noise. He had no weapons and was in an open area, there was no way that anyone could of set a trap. His helmet was off revealing his face when he turned around. Carolina felt something twist in her, something that she had pushed back to the corners of her mind in order to forget. 

“L-lina? Is that really you?” he looked just as confused and happy, and yet as scared as Carolina. Epsilon realized that the last time he would have seen Carolina, was right before she was thought to have died.

She pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him although he actually didn’t flinch at all, Epsilon mused to himself how many times Carolina must have pulled a gun on York. “I could be asking you the same thing.” Her tone was curt, yet shaking. 

The brunette man slowly made his way over to where Carolina was and stood in front of her then slowly pushed the gun down. Epsilon watched from Carolina’s mind, and he had to say that he was impressed with this guy’s bravery or maybe stupidity. 

“Lina, it's me.”

Carolina dropped the gun and her breath became shaky, York slowly intertwined his fingers with her and brought them up to his lips so that he could lightly kiss her hand. 

“Remember when we first met?” York looked into her eyes with so much love and affection as the two them started to slowly sway.

“Errea.”

York smiled at her, “I was messing with my lighter-”

“And I stole it out of your hand.” Carolina was looking back at him, mirroring the same amount of love. Epsilon is quiet, trying to process everything and finding that he couldn't.

…..

When the two of them got back, which admittedly took a lot longer than for Carolina to get there due to the lack of super speed on York’s part, they were both met with worried and happy faces. York awkwardly walked up and gave a little wave and stumbled when he was met with a huge hug from California. 

“My old partner in crime!” York and Cali laughed and Carolina watched with a fond smile.

Alaska closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, mumbled a few words of encouragement to himself and walked up to York. “I-it's good to see you York.” 

Cali almost lost it when that happened, the smile on her face wide as she gave Alaska a huge hug saying how proud of him she was. Which earned just a very light blush on Alaska’s part. York laughed and offered a hug to which Alaska accepted which brought more excited sounds from Cali. 

CT was warm and welcoming and York was ecstatic to see her back, but Wash was the only one who remained aloof. Even the Reds and Blues after some consideration went up to greet their new edition. Wash remained silent and tense, as memories he wished he could forget resurfaced stronger than they had in years. He remembered with clarity of when he disposed of York’s body and the events that occurred soon afterwards. 

“Wash!” York’s voice was excited as he made his way over to his old buddy, but it was met with Washington turning away and heading for who knows where. York’s smile faded for the first time that day as he watched his good friend walk away. It went a bit quiet at that point, and Carolina quickly tried to fill the silence as she recommended that they go talk to Kimball and Doyle about York joining the cause. 

York muttered a short sure as he began to walk with Carolina to Kimball and Doyle’s offices. 

…..

Kimball and Doyle were once again enthusiastic to get more help, even with the suspicious look that York was getting from the more intimidating General. York fit in naturally with everyone else, his easy going demeanor and locksmith skills were a big hit with the Chorus troops. 

Although despite the warm welcome by his old friends, he quickly caught on to some of the major changes. These changes are what drove him to hanging out with CT more than the other former Freelancers. She was, in a sense, the least changed. 

Carolina was still the girl he knew, but she had changed and he saw the weight of her past on her shoulders slowly crushing her. She seemed softer than before though, like the wounds of the past were slowly being healed. Wash was the most changed it seemed, he no longer walked and stood like a Rookie, but as a leader and seasoned soldier. He no longer smiled like he used to, and York’s attempts at joking with Wash were failures.

Alaska, who was always friendly and loving towards everyone, had become much quieter than he remembered. The way he smiled broke York everytime, always a little forced. And his eyes had lost the excited light. Cali, who he had always known as unafraid to speak her mind and usually the most positive person in the room, apologized more than she used to and looked sad whenever she thought no one was watching. 

Connecticut hadn’t seemed to change much, she was more open with others and looked happier than he had ever seen while in Freelancer. Who knew death could do a little good for someone? 

York learned of what happened to rest of the former Freelancers by piecing together stories that he heard from everyone. CT helped fill in spaces she knew and together the both of them put together the puzzle of Project Freelancer. 

…..

“Soooo you and Carolina, huh?” Tucker leaned against the wall and gave York a teasing look. He was out of armor today, which was unsurprising considering how much Tucker disliked wearing clothing, as York had learned through embarrassing events.

York looked up from the radio he was fixing for someone and smiled at the male teal soldier, “What about me and Carolina?”

“Are you gonna ask her out? Because if you don’t someone else might.”

York rolled his eyes, “And then she would kick them in the balls.”

Tucker remembered a few incidents and winced, “Good point.” He then took a seat next to his brunette friend and leaned against the wall again. “Still you should really ask her out, I bet you anything that she would say yes.”

“I don’t need to bet when I already know.” York went back to what he was doing with a very amused look on his face. “Anyway, it isn’t the right time for that right now. I got back not to long ago and I still need to mend some bridges, especially the one with Carolina.”

Tucker groaned with frustration and got up, “Dude you and everyone else fucking suck. You won’t ask out Carolina, Donut won’t admit that he is fucking GAY for Doc, Wash won’t even talk about Cali sometimes-”

“He still hasn’t asked her out?” York looked up again.

“Dude, please don’t tell me they have had crushes on each other since Freelancer.”

“Yup.”

“That’s like 13+ years?! For fucks sake, all of you are fucking HOPELESS.” Tucker stormed off in the direction of usual SIM trooper hangout area and York chuckled. He would probably hear more about this later at dinner, and he was looking forward to the embarrassing stories he would tell then. 

“Hey.”

York turned to see Wash, out of his armor and standing like an awkward teenage boy. York smiled happy to see that part of Wash hadn’t changed. 

“Hey Wash, whats up?”

Wash was silent while York waited patiently for him to say something, he noticed how Wash got tenser and looked a bit pained. “I wanted… To talk to you.” York patted a seat next to him that Tucker had previously occupied, and gave Wash his full attention. 

York gave Wash a little punch in the arm and said in an incredibly teasing tone, “Are you about to confess your undying love for me?” Wash simply glared at him, but York saw the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of Wash’s lips.

“I wanted to tell you… When you died I was the one to…” Wash trailed off and looked away, he hadn’t ever thought about this too much. He had to bar off his emotions to keep them from hurting him.

York saw his friend struggling and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, “Take your time.”

Wash closed his eyes tight and said unsteadily, “I-I was the one to dispose of your body…” 

York inhaled deeply and let it out, it wasn’t everyday you heard something like that.

“South took Delta since I couldn’t… I’m sorry to say she wasn’t really nice to him, but in the end he ended up with the rest of the fragments- well discluding Psi. They died all together though.” 

York hadn’t noticed the tears pricking at his eyes to they started to roll down his cheek, he missed Delta so much right now. The sarcastic and logical second pair of eyes that kept him out of trouble for so many years. What he would give to have Delta here now, but he was happy that his little green buddy got to be with his family again before he went. 

York subconsciously touched the back of his neck and wiped his tears away.

“Thanks for telling me Wash.” He tried to give Wash a smile and try not to cry, tried not to think about how it felt he was missing something, someone. York tried not to think about it.  
Wash looked at him a bit in shock and looked around trying to find someone better than him at comforting but found no one. So he put an arm around York and awkwardly rubbed his back in one small place, unsure of what to do. York chuckled through his tears at Wash’s poor attempt at comfort but took it anyway. They sat their silently at York tried to bring himself back together, and ignore the missing voice in his head.

After that Wash and York were much friendly with each other, and everyone noticed how Wash began to smile more at York’s jokes and everyone else’s. He lightened up a bit in training and was overall more happy. He started talking with CT like old friends again, and the base could feel the tension ease out.

Although there was an unspoken tension that no one could quite place that plagued everyone wherever they went. This idea that nothing really was going to be the same and there was nothing they could do about it. As each piece of the puzzle was put back into place the river was only going to get rougher. 

…..

Cali looked into the mirror and tried to pull a smile on her face, to be honest she wasn’t really happy. Despite everything being better now, it’s been rough the last two months. Whenever everyone gets angsty about a new Freelancer showing up, no matter who they are, she has to take care of everyone.

‘But who’s going to take care of me?’ she shook her head and tried not to dwell on that, because for right now everything was good again. She didn’t need to think about negative possibilities! Alex hadn’t shown up in months and everyone was making good work emotionally! 

‘You’re making good work too!’ she thought to herself.

‘And it's gonna stay that way, the likelihood of more Freelancers showing up is small… But what if they do? What if Maine-’ she stopped herself there. She was going to let guilt take over her day, and Maine showed up then she would have her friends to support her. Right? 

…..

 

Alaska couldn’t help but feel this overwhelming feeling of dread as each day passed, it got more and more scarier to the point he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew this feeling but he wanted to ignore it, he subconsciously grabbed the extra pair of dog tags around his neck and thumbed the ring on them. What if… What if North or S-

He couldn’t even think her name, it hurt too much. 

He couldn’t think like this, everything was going to be okay, Alex hadn’t come out in months. He wasn’t gonna waste all of the work him and Cali had done. 

…..

Carolina layed back in the grass looking at the sunset, it was quiet for the first time in forever and she was very much enjoying it. She thought over the last two months, Hargrove and the Mercs had been rather quiet as well. It started when the formerly dead former Freelancers started showing up. And neither York or CT know how they came to be alive, most of what they remembered was being warm and cold and then waking up in the forest of Chorus. 

Carolina, unlike the others, was certain that they would all be showing up and she wasn’t prepared in the least for that. She wasn’t prepared for her friends hurting, she wasn’t prepared to deal with York, she wasn’t prepared anything. 

She didn’t even know who was showing up next.

Epsilon popped up next to her, “Do you think Tex will show up?”

“I don’t know. Do you want her too?”

He shook his head, “No, I want her to rest in peace. She deserves it.”

“I think you’re the most mature about this.” Carolina laughed bitterly. 

…..

Wash sighed as he counted over the supplies for the millionth time, he wanted the distraction from everything else going on his head. Despite what he really wanted, he still felt like he couldn’t trust CT or York. For years he had no idea that they were really good guys while he was…

While he wasn’t one for a while. 

He still felt betrayed by them, it was stupid he knew, but he couldn’t help it. And with York… He was the one to… He didn’t even…  
Wash sighed and continued counting ammunition, he didn’t want to think about this. And what CT said about Cali. He wanted to tell Cali so much, unlike when he was younger he could tell people’s emotions a lot better. He knew that she felt at least something back, or at least she did last time he checked. 

But how could he start a romance with someone when he could die any day? He could never do that to her, not after she thought she lost him once without being able to say goodbye. 

…..

“Agent Hawaii, we have a mission for you, if you choose to accept you will be granted whatever you wish.” Aiden was pristine and calm as ever as he walked about to the former freelancer. 

Hawaii looked up, their eyes were tired and lost.

“The imposters of your friends have increased, they are joining in numbers and still have Agent California captive. We have tried to aid her escape, but to no avail. Your mission will be their destruction. Do you accept?” 

Hawaii was silent.

“I’ll come back later. Let you… think it over.” 

Tensions were building, but many were still ignorant of what was coming for them. But that was okay, because for now they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall, light blonde man stumbled around the forest, he was having trouble recalling how he got here exactly and how exactly he was alive. His first thoughts had been upon awakening, is South okay? He tried to radio her at the time, but of course no response came. He knew that when he first woke up he knew why he couldn’t talk to South, he knew more or less why he was here, and he knew so so much more than he did an hour later. It was like a dream that he could only hold fuzzy remnants of, he remembered following someone and warmth and then cold.

He leaned against a tree to get some fresh air, he was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. He went over all the things he knew about himself. His name was Nikolai, he had a twin sister, he was Agent North Dakota while she was South, he had an AI-

Theta

He panicked and realized that his little holographic friend hadn’t appeared at all which was unusual and felt around to the back of his neck. A part of knew while he was panicking and calling out for the AI, what had happened to Theta. It was part of him that knew how he died and that he was really supposed to dead right now. It was the part of him that felt like he had lost his other half and he didn’t know how he just did. But he didn’t want to think about that, she had to be alive.

He felt empty without Theta there and he felt empty without South.

He was empty. He was scared. All he wanted at this point was to go home. But he had no home. He didn’t even know where he was.

He couldn’t do this anymore, if it was enemy or friend he didn’t care he just needed to fucking get out where he was and be around some people. 

“H-Hello? Is anyone out there?” his voice was desperate and scared, it reminded him of Theta when he was around a lot of the other AI. Or when Theta got scared and needed North to tell him stories to help him calm down.

North was expecting an unfamiliar voice to come through the radio, he was expecting a complete stranger. But it wasn’t at all.

“Yes, I’m already coming to your position. Please stay where you are.” 

He heard a vehicle, maybe a Warthog he thought, in the distance steadily coming closer. He knew was finally safe, and he let himself rest finally and passed out.

…..

When North woke up he was no longer in the forest, or in his armor. He was in a medical room of some kind surrounded by other wounded soldiers. He looked around and saw York and CT, both out of their armor as well and sleeping on a little slice of the bed he was on. While York was a surprise to see, but it wasn’t as surprising as seeing CT. Although he was also supposed to be dead so he couldn’t question to much. Sitting on the other side of him was Cali, she was awake but had yet to notice North being awake as well. She was caught up in what he assumed was her patient's notes, she always was. 

“Hey Cali, long time no see.” 

The lavender haired girl head suddenly shot up and she stared at North for a moment, trying to confirm to herself that it was really him. Once she had seemingly registered all of it her smile was huge and there were tears already pricking her eyes. She rushedly put her papers down on the floor, dropping her pen and losing it in the process, before leaning over and giving him a huge hug. 

She didn’t say anything, she just hugged him. 

The noise of Cali moving everywhere had woken CT and York as well, as they sleepily lifted themselves up and CT rubbed her eyes while York gave a big yawn. After the obligatory hugs had been gotten over with, CT got up and left for a second to go get everyone coffee, and while she said that she remembered how everyone liked it they knew she didn’t.

York smiled when he saw North, and lightly punched his arm when Cali finally let go again, only to get tissues though. “Nice to see you awake sleepy head. What's it been… Thirteen years? Thats a long time.” York then shrugged. “Not like I’m one to talk.” 

CT came back with the coffee, carrying two of the mugs between her sides and her elbows, she gestured York to the other two and hand the cream one to Cali. She gave North his coffee and sat back down.

North thanked her and took a sip, “Has it really been that long? I would think all of you would have had kids and settled down by now.” 

York smiled, “Well when two of the present company with you excluded have also been… “sleeping” for about the same amount of time it makes settling down a little hard.”

North’s smile fell for a second before he regained it, “York what kinda trouble did you get yourself into?”

York used his free hand to dismiss whatever shenanigans North was thinking, “Lets just say Wyoming’s an asshole and leave it at that, alright?”

The blonde laughed and said alright before taking a long sip of his coffee and then turning to Cali, “So I’m guessing your not part of the not-dead-anymore crew?”

Cali cringed a little at the name, “No, no I’m not. And I’m unfortunately still very single. Fortunately still childless. And still doing pretty much the same thing, just better than before and for different and better and less-crazy-in-the-bad-ways, people.”

“No kids or spouse? Out of everyone I thought you might of.” 

Cali shook her head, “Nope. Haven’t been on a single date for a year's. Now lets stop talking about my doomed love life, alright? Its depressing enough as it is.”

That brought out a laugh that lead to a comfortable silence before North spoke up again, “So can someone bring me a little up to date?”

Cali raised her hand, “I’ll do the best I can to the best of my abilities.”

“So out of the main ten you could say, it was only Carolina and Wash who had managed to keep themselves alive. Although a couple months ago that changed when CT showed up, and then a month later York. As for us outsiders of the team, it's just me and Alaska. Hawaii is alive somewhere else, hopefully enjoying life. Although probably not…” Cali trailed for a second before picking it up again.

“We’re currently on Chorus, home to a plethora of alien technology, in the middle of a war with the UNSC.” North muttered ‘of course’ under his breath as Cali continued. “The people of Chorus were recently in a civil war, and still kinda - well not kinda - really hate each other. As for Project Freelancer, its been “obliterated” you could say.” Cali gave the best smile she could to North. 

“So South…” North trailed off and looked down at his coffee, he didn’t need to ask he knew now for sure but… How?

“Agent South Dakota is dead.” 

Everyone shot up to see Wash standing not to far away from the group, tense and with a wild, cold expression. North’s eyes were wide and mouth agape, he wasn’t sure how exactly to respond to that.

“Wash!” Cali sounded a bit like a mother scolding a child, which would of been funny if the situation didn’t feel so tense. “Why the hell would you- jesus fucking christ.” Cali gave her coffee cup to CT and forcefully pushed Wash out of the room. They could could hear her yelling at him from all the way down the hall, not something any of the former Freelancers were used to hearing. 

York turned to look at North, “You okay there?” 

“U-umm yeah… That was just…” 

He suddenly really was not okay, North wasn't okay at all but he didn’t want to- fuck he was crying wasn’t he? He most definitely was. 

Fuck.

…..

North had been released from the makeshift clinic and York took him to their room, until further notice everyone was rooming with someone for safety reasons. They were gonna to room the two with other Chorus soldiers, but Cali made Wash switch the rooming arrangements because of his earlier behavior. 

“I’m going to go talk to Carolina, you make yourself at home alright?” York gave his buddy a firm pat on the back as he left the room, leaving North to his own devices. 

North didn’t know what to do with himself, it was nice to know that not all of his buddies were dead but… It didn’t matter. His family, whether they were blood related or chosen, was dead. 

His other half, was dead.

His sister was dead.

North sat on the cot across from York’s mess of blankets and put his face in his hands, it was so quiet too. He wasn’t used to the quiet, he wasn’t used to it at all. 

He wasn’t used to not having his sister, he wasn’t used to being constantly alone, he wasn’t used to most of his friends being dead, he wasn’t… 

He then remembered something Cali had said earlier about her and Alaska, did that mean…?

North had to find him, now.

…..

The blonde was speeding down hallways asking anyone he saw if they knew where Alaska was, and he eventually found the man working on a broken warthog. His shirt was grimy from oil, as was his face. His gloves were beyond hope of looking clean again, and there was a plain beret holding back the longer parts of his hair.  
Just like North remembered him, except…

His expression, it was weird, but that expression of focus and anger at once wasn’t Alaska’s in the slightest. It wasn’t like Alaska hadn’t focused something while angry before it was just… It wasn’t the same. 

North gulped, “Alaska?”

The brunette man completely froze in what he was doing, the expression turned from focused anger to something akin of a dear in the headlights.


End file.
